Fall Back
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Tony finds his new favorite holiday. Pure Fluff, maybe a plot, you'll have to squint.


**Warning: Pure fluff. And there might be a plot, if you look hard enough.**

* * *

With strong arms wrapped lazily around her body and feet tangled together, they savor every moment of their slumber. They are each completely still in their sleep, the only sound in the room is her soft snore and his heavy breathing which will soon turn into snores of their own.

Then, the blaring, screeching sound of the alarm clock sends a wave of unison groans through the air. Alarms used to not be as bad. It was a sign of the day starting, and them getting to see each other after a good night's (or not so good night's) rest. But now that they were sharing a bed, bathroom, and a few drawers, the only thing the alarm did was remind them that they only had an hour of alone time before it was time to shut down the love and turn on the casual.

Stirring and blinking back sleep in an attempt to wake, the pair use each others limbs as support to sit up. Ziva glances over to the clock involuntarily. Five o'clock a.m it reads in neon red digital numbers. They have an hour.

She reaches over to gently swat at Tony's face as she usually does, but finds her hand hitting his chest instead. She rubs her hands over her face and uses her hands to comb her hair off her face as her partner shakes himself out of sleep.

With a hard blink of the eyes, Tony's pupils dilate and a shot of adrenaline lifts himself out of bed. But the rush is short lived as he closes his eyes once again and shuffles towards the bathroom.

Ziva sits in bed another minute, back leaning on the headboard, sitting Indian style, and watches him tiredly as he rounds the bed in only his dark and light blue plaid boxers. He stops when he gets to her side, where the bathroom is, and gives her a lazy kiss. His eyes have yet to open once again and he makes it all the way to the sink this way, before splashing himself with cold water.

At the screech of the faucet and the roar of the water rushing through the shower, Ziva gets herself out of bed, pulling her curls into a spare rubber band on her wrist. She plugs in her straightening iron and preps her toothbrush, sticking it in her mouth and giving her teeth a sturdy brush. As she continues, she hears the water come to an abrupt stop before Tony's voice calls her name.

"Ziva!" he yells like a young child looking for his mother.

"Ihm rhgt ere!" she yells back, a mouth full of toothpaste impairing her speech.

"Oh." he utters in realization. "Can you toss me a towel?"

She holds the toothbrush in place with her teeth, grabbing the towel hanging from the door and handing it to him through one side of the dark blue shower curtain in time to wipe the leaking toothpaste from her chin.

"Thanks." he sticks his face through the same opening and gives her a charming smile.

She chuckles, shaking her head before turning back to the mirror.

Tony steps out, light blue towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets decorating his body and face. He gives his hair a shake, wetting her in the process as she spits out her toothpaste. "Hey!" she cries in protest as he shakes again, this time closer to her and more playfully. He stops only to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning beautiful."

"I'm gunna tell McGee to pick me up something at Krispy Kreme, want anything?" he asks, walking through the bathroom door and into the bedroom.

She shakes her head before putting a lock of hair through her straightener.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?" she draws out as he comes back into the bathroom. She can only see his reflection in the mirror and his expression is one of confusion.

"What time is it?"

"It should be a few minutes after five." she answers simply, straightening another thick lock of hair.

He looks down at his phone again with a puzzled face.

"What's todays date?"

"November 6th. Why are you asking so many questions?"

He lets out a laugh, tossing his phone backwards on the bed and coming up behind her, wrapping his still damp arms around her waist.

"I have a hot iron." she warns with a smile, continuing on a lock of hair. His head cocks to the opposite side of her head, pushing back hot, already straightened pieces of hair and trails soft kisses up her neck.

"Can't be as hot as you." he mumbles, nibbling on her ear.

"We are going to be late." she says through a smile. But his kisses are giving her goosebumps and causing her toes to curl on the tile floor.

"No we're not." he smirks.

She places the iron on the counter and gives him a wondering look that he sees through the mirror.

"Spring ahead, fall back."

"Is that some sort of idiom for 'Gibbs is going to kill us if we are late again'?"

"Its Daylight Savings Time. We've gained an hour."

"Ahhh!" she whispers through a growing smile.

He kisses her shoulder and makes his way back to her ear slowly. "Wide awake and we've got an hour to kill..." he whispers in her ear. "What _shall_ we do?" his light chuckle tickles her earlobe.

"I can think of a few things..." she turns her head to kiss him slowly.

He lets go for a moment, nose still touching hers. "This may have just turned into my new favorite holiday."

* * *

**I just needed to practice some writing. So this really doesn't have a point. I mean I guess USA daylight savings time is coming up, but we spring forward this time of year so this is set late this year. I did look it up and the date should be correct, again, this is for USA DST.**

**Well, hope you like it.**

**Review? Maybe leave your favorite line?**


End file.
